Hedas
by Anaximandre
Summary: UA. Lexa est une tueuse professionnelle qui un jour se retrouve en concurrence avec un nouveau venu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : Les personnages dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des créateurs/auteur de la série et du livre The 100.**

 **Toutes références à des films, séries, chansons, livres, publicités ou autres, sont aussi la propriété de leurs auteurs/créateurs respectifs.**

 **Lien image : (Sur Pixabay. com) /fr/photos/cartouches-arme-guerre-pistolet-2166491/**

 **En revanche les fautes d'orthographes sont bien de moi…**

 **Le rated M correspond à la violence de certaines scènes rien de plus.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelque temps déjà...

La pleine lune apportait une lumière suffisante dans l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et où l'électricité avait été coupée depuis longtemps. Lexa fumait une cigarette face à la fenêtre cassée qui donnait sur une rue déserte. L'ancien quartier remplit d'usines, avait aujourd'hui des allures fantomatiques. Ces entrepôts immenses n'abritaient plus que des junkies, servant de squat à des sans abris ou simplement des âmes errantes à la recherche d'un coin tranquille pour une injection rapide.

Elle regarda sa montre.

 _« Elle est en retard »,_ se dit–elle. _« Ça ne m'étonne pas »._

Lexa finit sa cigarette, jeta le mégot et sortit le paquet pour en prendre une autre. Elle soupira en découvrant qu'il n'en restait qu'une. Elle ne la fumerait pas maintenant.

 _« Il faudra un jour que j'arrête »._

Elle se retourna vers l'intérieur du grand bâtiment, marcha jusqu'à elle, s'accroupit, sortit son poignard, et se mit à jouer avec. Elle observa la jeune femme blonde couchée sur le côté, attachée et bâillonnée qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Lexa la trouvait attirante et peut-être que dans une autre vie, elle lui aurait proposé de boire un verre avec elle. Mais pas dans cette vie-là…

Clarke…

C'était son nom. Lexa apprécia d'avoir face à elle une personne qui gardait son sang-froid. Oh, elle était terrifiée, mais arrivait à le cacher avec soin. Lexa l'admira un instant. Combien d'hommes avait-elle vu pleurer, supplier, s'humilier devant elle avant qu'elle ne les tue ? Clarke n'avait rien dit. Elle n'avait pu arrêter les larmes sur ses joues, mais elle avait su garder un semblant de dignité, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Lexa entendit les talons claquer sur le sol et se retourna pour observer la femme qui approchait. Très grande, blonde, des yeux bleus, froids et calculateurs. Lexa se leva pour lui faire face.

Nia…

– Alors c'est vous, celle qu'on appelle The Commander ? Lui demanda celle qui venait d'arriver.

Lexa hocha la tête.

– Vous n'êtes qu'une gamine qui s'est peinturlurée le visage…Vous avez trop visionné _The Crow_ quand vous étiez petite ? Interrogea la femme avec dédain.

Lexa ne répondit rien et se contenta de la regarder.

Nia découvrit dans ses yeux verts une haine qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle-même ressentait la colère en permanence. Contre tout et tout le monde. La dernière en date était envers cette blonde…

– C'est elle ? Questionna Nia en regardant Clarke par terre.

– Oui.

Nia sortit un petit couteau. Elle la tuerait de ses propres mains, elle, que son fils commençait à trop apprécier. Elle pouvait devenir une menace, le détourner du pouvoir qu'elle allait lui léguer tôt ou tard… Et cela il n'en était pas question.

Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme couchée et la toisa avec dédain.

– Debout ! Lui cria-t-elle.

Voyant que Clarke avait du mal à se lever, elle l'attrapa sans ménagement et la mit sur ses pieds. Nia la regarda un moment. Comment son fils pouvait-il s'intéresser à elle ? Elle lui taillada la joue gauche. Laissant une balafre dont le sang se mit à couler lentement.

Nia sourit devant la terreur visible dans les yeux de Clarke. Elle leva son couteau pour continuer et fut arrêtée dans son élan par Lexa qui l'attrapa par le coude et la tourna vers elle.

– Qu'est-ce… ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Lexa la poignarda à plusieurs reprises.

– Pour Costia, lui dit-elle simplement.

Le corps de Nia tomba à terre et Lexa essuya lentement la lame de son poignard sur les vêtements de la femme morte.

La jeune tueuse porta sa dernière cigarette à sa bouche et l'alluma avec son zippo. Elle fuma à nouveau en silence devant la fenêtre. Une fois finie elle revint vers Clarke qui n'avait pas bougé et fixait le cadavre.

Elle regarda Clarke qui fit de même.

– Tu étais simplement l'appât…dit–elle songeuse.

Elle observa la joue de Clarke.

– Tu auras une cicatrice…

Lexa jeta son poignard par terre, hésita puis laissa également tomber son zippo et tourna les talons.

– Libère-toi si tu le peux, dit-elle en partant.

Clarke ferma les yeux de soulagement et attendit de ne plus la voir avant de se précipiter sur le couteau.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 _Dix ans plus tard…_

Lexa étudiait le cadavre à ses pieds. Elle était arrivée trop tard. Encore un contrat qui lui avait été volé. Elle fit quelques pas dans l'appartement pour se calmer. C'était l'œuvre de ce Commander of Death, comme il se faisait appeler.

Il lui volait même une partie de son nom. Elle, Lexa, était le Commander et personne d'autre. Elle le trouverait et le tuerait, personne ne jouait avec elle, ou la narguait sans en subir les conséquences. Elle regarda à nouveau le mort, sortit une cigarette et l'alluma avec une allumette. Elle n'utilisait plus de briquet. Elle aimait les zippos mais le goût d'essence qu'ils laissaient sur le tabac ne lui manquait pas, et puis les allumettes pouvaient s'avérer utiles.

Elle rangea le paquet dans sa poche et reporta son attention sur le corps inanimé. Son contrat. Indra serait furieuse… Elle lui avait déjà pardonné son unique erreur dix ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait épargné la vie de cette jeune femme. Clarke…

Qu'était-elle devenue ? Lexa avait régulièrement pensé à elle. Un jour elle l'avait même cherché, mais Clarke avait disparue sans laisser de traces.

Lexa erra encore un peu dans l'appartement. Ce nouveau venu savait s'y prendre avec les portes, elle ne remarqua aucune trace d'effraction. Elle avait l'intuition que toute cette histoire était personnelle. Contre elle en particulier. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir ?

Lexa secoua la tête, la liste de ses ennemis était bien trop longue.

Elle sortit de l'appartement sans même lancer un dernier regard à l'homme mort au milieu du salon puis rejoignit Indra à l'endroit habituel.

– Alors ? Demanda celle-ci.

– Il est passé avant moi, se contenta de répondre Lexa.

– Merde ! Grogna Indra. Pourquoi ?

– Je n'en sais rien.

– Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi te prendre tes contrats ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

– Je n'en sais rien !

Indra s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en croisant les bras.

– En tout cas, c'est un sacré emmerdeur. Les clients commencent à douter de toi. Il faut agir et vite.

– Je sais.

– Tu dois le trouver et t'en débarrasser !

– Je sais !

Indra regarda la femme qu'elle connaissait depuis plus de quinze ans. Lexa avait les traits tirés, elle était inquiète. Cette histoire la travaillait plus qu'elle ne le montrait.

– Je vais me renseigner sur ce nouveau venu, reprit Indra plus doucement.

– Merci.

– Va te reposer, je monte la première garde, dit-elle en plaisantant avec un petit sourire.

Lexa lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude. Petit à petit ses muscles se détendirent. Elle repensa à cet inconnu qui lui empoisonnait la vie depuis quelques temps. C'était définitivement personnel. Lexa réfléchit à ce qui récemment aurait pu provoquer cette nouvelle menace. Mais rien ne vint. Elle faisait ce métier depuis longtemps et sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Ses ennemis avaient à plusieurs reprises essayé de se débarrasser d'elle, mais elle était toujours sortie victorieuse de ses combats de pacotilles. Aujourd'hui c'était différent, il prenait son temps, lui montrait qui l'attendait, qu'il n'était pas pressé.

 _« Il n'est pas pressé… », s_ e répéta-t-elle. Ce qui signifiait qu'il patientait peut-être depuis plusieurs mois, voir plusieurs années…

Le visage de Clarke apparut dans son esprit. Lexa se souvint de la détermination qu'elle avait lu dans son regard face à Nia avant qu'elle ne lui taillade le visage.

Clarke qui avait disparu…

Lexa se dit qu'elle commencerait par elle, qu'elle réparerait cette erreur. Après tout elle avait eu un sursis de dix ans, ce n'était pas si mal. Et en dix ans on pouvait en apprendre des choses. Il suffisait de tomber sur les bons instructeurs…

Peut-être se trompait-elle complètement et que cette Clarke avait simplement quitté l'état pour devenir serveuse dans un café dans le Connecticut… Quoi qu'il en soit Clarke devait mourir…

Elle sortit de la douche s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle prépara du café, et revint vers le salon. Elle tendit une tasse à Indra et s'assit dans l'autre fauteuil face à elle.

– Je vais m'occuper de Clarke pour commencer, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Indra hocha la tête. Heureuse qu'elle prenne enfin conscience que cette épine qui la faisait boiter depuis dix ans, devait être enlevée au plus vite.

Elles burent leur tasse en silence, inconscientes du regard qui pesait sur elle.

Clarke sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face observait les deux femmes avec des jumelles. Son regard s'attarda sur Lexa.

 _« Bientôt »,_ se dit-elle. _« Bientôt nous nous reverrons et cette fois ci, c'est toi qui sera à ma merci… »_

 _._

 _._

N/A : Merci à tous pour vos reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 _Dix ans plus tôt…_

Clarke regarda la femme qui venait de tuer une personne devant elle.

– Tu étais simplement l'appât... disait-elle songeuse.

Un regain d'espoir naquit dans son esprit. Peut-être n'allait-elle pas mourir ce soir ?

– Tu auras une cicatrice… continua la femme en noir.

Elle jeta son poignard sur le sol, hésita puis fit de même avec son zippo et tourna les talons.

– Libère toi si tu le peux, dit-elle en partant.

Clarke ferma les yeux de soulagement et attendit de ne plus la voir avant de se précipiter sur le couteau.

Clarke rencontra quelques difficultés pour couper ses colliers en plastiques aux poignets et aux chevilles. Elle tremblait et surveillait la porte, s'attendant à voir revenir cette folle qui l'avait épargnée. La jeune femme finit par se libérer et garda le poignard dans sa main, toujours sur ses gardes. Elle ramassa le zippo, en se demandant quel était le symbole imprimé dessus, et étudia le cadavre.

Clarke avait reconnu la mère de Roan, son employeur, qui commençait à la regarder d'un œil appréciateur et avait même plus ou moins essayé de l'inviter à dîner. Elle lui avait gentiment fait comprendre qu'elle préférait les femmes, mais elle avait lu dans ses petits yeux qu'il ne la croyait pas, qu'il pensait qu'elle le rejetait. S'il était capable de se plaindre à sa mère, qui voulait la tuer parce qu'elle avait refusé un dîner avec son fils, elle était plutôt heureuse de ne pas être entrée dans la famille…

Ils avaient voulu la tuer se répéta-t-elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Clarke savait qu'il y avait son sang par terre, sûrement ses cheveux, son ADN, et que la police scientifique l'identifierait comme étant présente sur les lieux du crime. Elle avait fait des erreurs dans son adolescence et possédait un casier, elle était donc fichée.

Elle pouvait aussi dire la vérité à la police...

Clarke eut un rire amer. Roan avait le bras long et l'accuserait du meurtre de sa mère. Elle ne tiendrait pas deux semaines de plus dans ce monde. Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse… Mais d'abord les preuves devaient être détruites.

Ce nouveau but la rasséréna. Elle regarda autour d'elle et découvrit de vieux pots de peintures cabossés dans un coin près d'un poteau. Elle s'approcha espérant qu'il resterait un peu de peinture qui servirait de combustible. Deux pots étaient encore au trois quart pleins. Elle revint vers la femme morte et vida ses poches, lui volant ses papiers, son identité. Elle savait qu'on pouvait identifier une personne avec ses dents, mais peut-être que les dégâts du feu seraient suffisant pour que ce soit impossible.

Elle inonda complètement le cadavre et ses alentours de peinture, puis s'empara du briquet, alluma un papier pris au hasard dans les affaires de la femme, et le jeta sur le produit qui s'enflamma. Clarke observa les vêtements de qualité du cadavre prendre feu en se disant que la vie qu'elle connaissait était définitivement terminée.

Elle n'était plus Clarke Griffin, elle deviendrait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle pleura sur l'innocence qu'elle venait de perdre durant cette horrible soirée, et sortit de l'entrepôt alors que les flammes léchaient le corps d'une des femmes responsables de son changement de vie.

Elle n'avait pas eu du mal à rentrer chez elle. Elle s'était nettoyée, douchée, avait brûlé ses vêtements et recousu l'entaille sur sa joue. C'était vrai, elle garderait une cicatrice. Elle rédigea une lettre de démission. Prépara une valise, regarda une dernière fois son appartement et partit. Elle posta la lettre, vida son compte en banque, puis se débarrassa de ses cartes de crédit. Elle acheta quelques affaires utiles, hésita puis prit une couleur pour ses cheveux. Clarke devint rousse en une demi-heure dans les toilettes de la gare routière, et monta dans un bus en direction de Chicago. Elle appela Bellamy durant le trajet et lui demandant asile pour quelques jours.

Elle s'endormit en regardant la route et se réveilla en sursaut à plusieurs reprises à cause des cauchemars, revivant les dernières heures.

Bellamy la récupéra le lendemain. Tout sourire. Il la serra dans ses bras et Clarke faillit craquer. Il lui manquerait. Elle apprécia l'accolade de son ami d'enfance et sourit pour la première fois en vingt quatre heures. Il toucha une mèche de ses cheveux.

– Je te préférais en blonde, mais ce n'est pas si mal, dit-il tendrement. Allez viens ! Tu dois mourir de faim, je t'offre un petit déj' !

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et Clarke se berça d'illusion pendant le repas, se disant que peut-être elle n'avait pas besoin de fuir, mais elle n'était pas idiote.

– Je peux te demander un service ?

– Bien sûr, répondit-il en enfournant un morceau de bacon dans sa bouche.

– Le bureau enquête sur une série de meurtres, tout ce que j'ai c'est un surnom The Commander.

Il mâchouilla en réfléchissant.

– Ah, vous les procureurs vous êtes tous les mêmes. Toujours à demander de l'aide à la police…

– C'est parce qu'on ne peut pas se passer de vous, lui répondit-elle avec malice.

– Ok, je vais voir ce que je trouve.

Il soupira.

– D'ailleurs faut que j'y aille. Il lui tendit des clefs. Tu seras retrouver le chemin de l'appartement ?

– Ouais, je suis une grande fille.

Il se leva et paya l'addition. Il s'arrêta avant de partir et la fixa. Il avait reculé au maximum cette question.

– Qu'est-il arrivé à ta joue ?

– Je me suis pris une porte…

– Clarke…

– Disons que je fais un métier dangereux, et je tombe parfois sur des clients mécontents qui vous le montrent lorsqu'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec le verdict du juge…

Bellamy hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Clarke se faisait agresser par un voyou, mais elle savait faire face.

– Ça va aller ? Lui demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

– Il faudra bien…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _Dix ans plus tard…_

Lexa suivait Clarke dans la rue depuis déjà un quart d'heure. Elle l'avait retrouvé sans problèmes. Ça avait été même assez facile. Trop simple…

Clarke entra dans un café et s'assit à une table. Lexa fit de même dans la rue d'en face et l'observa à travers la baie vitrée.

La jeune femme était méconnaissable. Clarke n'avait plus rien de la jolie « poupée » qu'elle avait laissée ce soir-là. Plus mince, plus femme, il se dégageait d'elle une force et une assurance qui n'était qu'à l'état latent dix ans plus tôt. Elle avait une cicatrice sur la joue gauche, relativement discrète mais visible et Clarke ne faisait rien pour la cacher. Elle portait un pull bleu marine avec des boutons sur l'épaule gauche, et un pantalon de la même couleur, ses cheveux blonds emprisonnés en une simple tresse.

Lexa se souvint pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas tué, cette fille lui avait plu dès le début. Elle savait aussi qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à le faire aujourd'hui, mais elle était dangereuse. Elle le sentait. Comme elle était persuadée que The Commander of Death se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle.

 _« Mais comment ?... »,_ se demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas plus le temps de méditer sur la question. Clarke se leva et partit du café. Lexa sur ses talons.

 _« Même sa démarche est différente »,_ remarqua-t-elle.

Quelque chose dans son attitude lui rappelait quelqu'un…

Anya…

 _« Bien sûr ! »,_ comprit-elle. C'était Anya qui l'avait formée.

Tout prenait enfin place dans son esprit. Il s'agissait bien d'une vengeance. Lexa ne s'attendait simplement pas à ce qu'elle vienne d'elle. Et cependant… Tout dans la façon de se mouvoir, ou de surveiller de Clarke, criait l'influence de son ancien mentor.

Elle suivit Clarke toute la journée, découvrant qu'elle tournait en rond. Elle savait qu'elle était suivie. Lexa avait pourtant fait attention, mais pas suffisamment. Clarke s'engagea dans une autre rue et Lexa la perdit.

– Merde, jura-t-elle en rebroussant chemin.

Lexa la retrouverait. Du moins si Clarke le voulait. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Le jeu du chat et de la souris ne faisait que commencer.

Il fallait maintenant déterminer qui serait le chat…

Elle retrouva Indra dans l'appartement et lui fit part de ses découvertes. La femme plus âgée resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes.

– Tu sais ce que cela signifie, lui dit-elle.

– Oui, répondit Lexa.

– Tu seras capable de le faire, prendre la vie de ton ancien mentor ? Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois.

– Je sais.

Indra l'observa pensive.

– Serais-tu capable de me tuer ?

Lexa réfléchit à la question avant de répondre.

– Si ma vie en dépendait…Oui. Mais je sais que tu ne me trahiras jamais.

Indra eut un petit sourire. Bien sûr qu'elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Elle la considérait comme sa propre fille.

Lexa se leva, leur servit deux verres de whisky et se rassit face à Indra. Elle but une gorgée et s'adressa à la femme devant elle.

– Si j'échoue, serais-tu capable de la tuer... Ton ancienne apprentie ?

Indra soupira.

– Il faudra bien.

Ce ne serait pas facile. Anya n'était plus une élève, au contraire, elle était même très douée.

Elles ne seraient pas de trop, deux contre elles, enfin, deux contre deux puisque Clarke était avec Anya.

Et même si Indra était l'ancien mentor d'Anya cela ne rendait pas la bataille plus simple. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis dix ans. Qu'avait-elle appris pendant ces années ? Apparemment, elle était partie travailler autour du monde. Elle en était sûrement revenue plus forte que jamais.

Elles venaient aussi de découvrir un autre de ses points forts, une qualité qu'Anya n'avait pas à l'époque, la patiente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 _Neuf ans et six mois plus tôt…_

Clarke assise dans le fauteuil de l'appartement qu'elle louait depuis plus de quatre mois, buvait une bière après son service. La soirée avait été fatiguante, le bar était plein ce soir. Elle était serveuse dans ce trou du Connecticut depuis bientôt cinq mois.

Il fallait qu'elle parte, se dit-elle, qu'elle recommence ailleurs, qu'elle change encore de lieu, reprenne les études si besoin. Elle ne serait pas serveuse toute sa vie et le métier d'avocat était définitivement fini pour elle. Elle repensa à Bellamy qu'elle n'avait pas revu, la piste du Commander n'avait rien donné. La police était à la recherche de cette personne depuis deux ans et n'avançait pas. Clarke n'apporta aucun élément supplémentaire au portrait robot qui existait déjà de cette femme. Un portrait qui ne lui ressemblait même pas. Clarke savait qu'elle ne reverrait jamais cette brune aux yeux verts. Et peut-être valait-il mieux que cela se passe de cette manière.

Elle ferma les yeux, fatiguée, lassée de cette fuite. Mais c'était ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas revenir à New York, pas tout de suite du moins. Qui sait, peut-être dans quelques années, sous une autre identité ? Celle qu'elle avait aujourd'hui ? Clarke attrapa sa fausse carte d'identité sur laquelle figurait le nom : Abby Lockart. Abby comme sa mère et Lockart… Comme un de ses personnages préférés dans la série _Urgences_. Ce n'était pas très original, mais c'était le premier nom qui lui était venu quand on lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle finit sa bière et partit se coucher en rêvant de jours meilleurs, d'un nouveau métier. Médecin ? Architecte ? Oui, architecte ça lui plaisait bien. Elle partirait dans l'état de Washington et deviendrait architecte à Seattle…

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit consciente qu'une personne l'observait en train de dormir. Elle s'assit dans son lit, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et l'aperçut. Sa chambre ne possédait pas de volets et l'éclairage public lui permit de distinguer sa silhouette. Une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Debout contre le mur, les bras croisés, parfaitement immobile, elle semblait attendre que Clarke parle la première.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Je m'appelle Anya.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

– Tu es intelligente, j'ai eu plus de mal à te trouver que je ne le pensais… Clarke.

Clarke déglutit.

– Vous allez me tuer ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

– Je l'aurais fait sans hésitation il y a trois mois. Aujourd'hui les choses sont différentes…

Clarke l'étudia. Elle était blonde, les traits fins et anguleux, des yeux bridés. Elle était maigre et ne semblait pas si dangereuse.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Que sais-tu de Lexa ?

– Qui est Lexa ?

Anya plissa des yeux sans rien dire, vérifiant si Clarke disait la vérité.

– Que sais-tu de Lexa ? Répéta-t-elle.

– Je vous l'ai dit, je ne connais pas de Lexa !

– Et le Commander ?

Le sang de Clarke quitta son visage.

– Je ne connais rien d'elle. Elle… elle ne m'a pas tué, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

– Que ferais-tu si tu l'avais en face de toi maintenant ?

Clarke leva les yeux vers elle. La meilleure réponse aurait été de dire qu'elle ne ferait rien, qu'elle se contenterait d'essayer de sauver sa peau, car elle savait parfaitement que contre cette… Lexa, elle n'avait aucune chance. Au lieu de ça, elle soutint le regard d'Anya et déclara.

– Je la tuerais.

Les lèvres d'Anya s'étirèrent en un sourire méchant.

– Tu ne tiendrais pas une minute face à elle.

– C'est vrai, mais une minute peut être suffisante pour blesser une personne, affirma Clarke déjà un peu plus bas qu'avant.

– Pas le Commander.

– Alors, je suppose que je mourrais en essayant de lui faire du mal, souffla Clarke.

Anya l'étudia en silence.

– Si je te disais que je pourrais te permettre d'éxaucer ce que tu viens de dire, que répondrais-tu ?

– Vous voulez dire que vous seriez en mesure de me permettre de la tuer ?

Anya hocha la tête.

– Je vous demanderais ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse.

Anya sourit.

– Je te répondrais que tu devrais me suivre, et apprendre ce que je t'enseignerais sans discuter ou te plaindre. Que ce serait long, difficile et que si tu renonçais en chemin je ne te laisserais pas partir vivante…

Clarke avait écouté en silence. Elle repensa au rêve de devenir architecte, un rêve illusoire… Au fond d'elle-même,elle le savait parfaitement, car elle passerait sa vie à avoir peur de croiser cette Lexa ou un homme de Roan, toujours à regarder derrière son épaule pour être sûre que personne ne la suivait… Ce qu'elle vivait déjà depuis six mois.

Elle reporta son attention sur Anya.

– Je suis prête à vous suivre, lui dit-elle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 _Neuf ans et six mois plus tard…_

Clarke étudiait le dossier du nouveau contrat du Commander. Assise dans un café elle observait l'homme qu'elle allait tuer dans quelques heures. Grand, costaud, plutôt attirant. Un flic des stups. Un dénommé Lincoln Green…

Elle le suivit toute la journée, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures, notant une légère dissymétrie sur son côté gauche. Peut-être une ancienne blessure qui avait mal guérie. Ce serait bon de s'en souvenir en cas de combat contre lui. Elle fut surprise de le voir acheter de la drogue à un dealer dans une ruelle. Un sachet de ce qui semblait être de la cocaïne qu'il garda jusqu'au soir.

Il rentra chez lui, et se mit à boire. Clarke comprit avec déception que ce serait bien plus facile qu'elle ne l'espérait, un poivrot doublé d'un junkie ne représentait rien de dangereux pour elle.

Elle crocheta la serrure et entra dans l'appartement. Il était là, en train de ronfler sur le canapé. Des cadavres de bouteilles de bières éparpillés sur la moquette. Clarke en compta dix. Le sachet de poudre n'était même pas ouvert.

Elle s'approcha puis s'arrêta. Son intuition lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas…

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle sentit le coup sur sa nuque et qu'un voile noir apparut devant ses yeux.

Lexa la rattrapa et la posa avec douceur sur le sol.

Les ronflements de Lincoln avaient cessé. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle. Il regarda la femme par terre puis fixa Lexa.

– C'est elle ? Demanda-t-il.

– Oui, répondit Lexa avec un petit sourire.

– J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais bon goût concernant les femmes…

– T'es con !

Elle désigna les bouteilles de bières de la tête. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

– C'est de la bière sans alcool, précisa-t-il.

– Et la drogue ?

– C'est du talc ! Dit-il en riant.

Il attrapa le paquet et le tendit à Lexa qui l'ouvrit et constata qu'il n'avait pas menti. Elle connaissait Lincoln depuis des années. Elle avait même était élevée avec lui, lorsqu'Anya l'avait amenée à Indra à l'âge de douze ans. C'était le fils d'Indra. Elle était tellement fière de lui, alors lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il connaissait des déboires avec la drogue, elle n'avait pas été tendre. C'était Lexa qui l'avait aidé, l'avait soutenu pendant sa désintox…

Le fait que Lincoln soit un flic ne posait aucun problème, il connaissait le métier de sa mère et celui de Lexa. Il plaisantait souvent en disant qu'il était flic aux stups, les meurtres il fallait voir avec la crim', c'était un autre service.

Ils mirent Clarke dans le coffre de la voiture de Lexa après l'avoir attachée. Elle en profita pour lui injecter un petit sédatif. Il valait mieux être prudente avec la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pas vu son frère depuis longtemps et décida de passer la soirée avec lui.

Ils commandèrent des pizzas et se mirent à parler en mangeant.

– Alors comment va ton partenaire Niko ? Lui demanda Lexa en attrapant à deux doigts un bout de chorizo et en l'envoyant dans sa bouche, appréciant le côté épicé de la viande.

– Il a été promu, il est inspecteur maintenant.

– Eh ben…

– Ouais. Je vais me retrouver avec un nouveau partenaire, ou plutôt une nouvelle partenaire, dit-il en grimaçant.

– Un problème avec les filles ?

– Ouais, au travail vous êtes un nid à emmerdes…

Lexa éclata de rire et donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son frère.

– Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle va te plaire ?

– Je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble, expliqua-t-il en se servant une nouvelle part. Je connais simplement son nom...

– Et… ?

– Elle s'appelle Octavia Blake. Rien que le nom déjà n'annonce rien de bon.

Lexa sourit.

– Peut-être qu'elle te plaira ? Répéta-t-elle.

– Ouais... ou pas.

Il observa celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur.

– Et toi ? Tu n'as jamais eu de difficultés pour trouver une fille… c'est plus compliqué maintenant ? T'es obligée de les assommer pour qu'elles tombent sous ton charme ?

Lexa eut un petit sourire, les yeux dans le vague, elle répondit.

– Elle est différente...

– Waouh, serais-tu amoureuse ?!

– Hein ! Quoi ?! Mais non !

Lincoln aimait bien la taquiner, après tout c'était lui le grand frère. Il redevint sérieux.

– Ça va aller avec elle ?

Lexa soupira.

– Il faudra bien.

 **.**

 **.**

N/A : merci pour vos reviews.

Il est vrai que ce sont des petits chapitres, je ne pensais pas que 2 pages donneraient ce résultat. Je peux simplement dire que cette histoire ne sera pas un Haïtus puisqu'elle est déjà terminée. Cela dit, elle est courte (moins de 10 chapitres).


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 _Six mois plus tôt…_

Clarke assise sur le bord de la fenêtre alluma une cigarette avec le zippo de Lexa. Elle l'avait gardé. Elle s'était même mise à fumer après son premier contrat quatre ans plus tôt.

Elle repensa aux neuf dernières années.

Anya lui avait ordonné de faire sa valise ce soir là après leur rencontre, et Clarke l'avait suivie sans un mot. Elles avaient quitté les USA pour la Thaïlande. Anya avait des contacts là-bas et une petite propriété. Clarke tomba malade dès la première semaine et Anya s'occupa d'elle et la soigna. Son nouveau poulain n'allait pas mourir au bout d'une semaine…

Clarke avait fini par guérir et commencé l'entrainement.

Elle en avait bavé, vraiment. Tous les jours elle se battait contre Anya et tous les jours elle perdait, se faisant casser la gueule sans ménagement par son mentor qui ne montrait aucune pitié. Pourtant Clarke en redemandait, un bras dans une attelle, un œil au beurre noire, tenant à peine debout à six heures du matin, elle était présente devant Anya attendant la prochaine volée de coups.

Après un an de combat à main nues, Anya décida de l'initier aux combats à armes blanches. Même si les réflexes de Clarke s'étaient grandement améliorés, là encore elle avait reçu quelques belles leçons d'humiliations. Son corps portait les cicatrices des entailles des coups de couteaux données par son instructeur. Anya n'avait pourtant jamais blessé son visage. Clarke lui en était reconnaissante. Elle avait appris à aimer la cicatrice sur sa joue gauche, mais elle préférait que ce soit la seule présente sur son visage.

Clarke avait ainsi passé cinq ans en compagnie d' Anya qui parlait peu, mais petit à petit devant les progrès de son pupille, le maître avait montré un certain respect et un peu plus de douceur envers elle.

Un soir elles avaient même bu ensemble plusieurs verres d'un alcool local après une journée éreintante et Anya avait un peu parlé. Ce fut de cette façon que Clarke apprit que Lexa avait été aussi son élève. Même après une dispute dont elle ne connaissait pas les détails, Anya était toujours aussi fière de son ancienne apprentie.

Elle lui avait révélé pourquoi elle était venue la chercher. Clarke avait été la seule erreur de Lexa, car avait avoué Anya… Clarke était au fond, totalement le genre de fille de Lexa. C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle ne l'avait pas tué ce soir-là. Sa seule erreur... Pas tout à fait, il y avait aussi eu Costia avant elle. Lexa et elle avaient semble-t-il, étaient amantes. Mais Anya avait fait en sorte que Costia ne soit plus un problème, elle avait contacté Nia. Anya savait qu'elle vouait un culte à son fils unique Roan. Elle avait inventé une histoire entre lui et Costia, truquant des photos, attisant la jalousie et la folie de cette mère possessive, et avait tout naturellement accepté le contrat de Nia qui voulait que la jeune femme soit assassinée.

Lexa n'en saurait bien sûr jamais rien. Mais malgré « son geste » Lexa l'avait trahie.

Ce soir-là Clarke comprit qu'elle n'était qu'un pion dans une guerre qui ne la concernait pas. Elle saisit également, qu' Anya était tout aussi folle que cette Nia.

Clarke aurait pu partir, mais elle resta pour achever sa formation. Elle apprit toute ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la façon de tuer un être humain, sur les armes à utiliser, comment se fabriquer une nouvelle identité et comment disparaître.

Au bout de cinq ans, Anya lui annonça qu'elle était prête pour son premier contrat. Elle lui expliqua comment elles étaient contactées par internet, où récupérer le dossier de la cible, et comment il était toujours nécessaire de se préparer avant d'attaquer.

Elles prirent l'avion pour Londres. Anya l'abandonna, lui disant de la retrouver en Écosse une fois la tâche accomplie.

Clarke avait étudié l'homme du contrat, un jeune fils de riches, un certain Finn qui enchaînait les conneries et les conquêtes. Elle l'avait rejoint dans une boîte de nuit, s'étant un peu trop maquillée et vêtue d'une robe vulgaire. Elle avait jouée les connes, renversant son Manhattan sur son pantalon, s'excusant de sa maladresse en essuyant la tache sur son entre jambes avec une serviette. Ça avait tout de suite marché. Il l'avait emmenée dans sa Ferrari grise en direction de son Penthouse, lui caressant la cuisse pendant le trajet, en lui lançant des œillades lubriques. Elle répondait en gloussant et rougissant tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle avait failli se trahir dans l'ascenseur quand il l'avait plaquée contre un des pans de la cabine l'embrassant sans vraiment lui demander la permission. Elle avait tenu bon et était entrée avec lui dans l'appartement immense. Pendant qu'il leur servait un verre d'alcool, elle s'était emparé d'un couteau de cuisine et l'avait poignardé. Il avait paru étonné et avait articulé un « Pourquoi princesse… ? » avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Clarke n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vomir face à cette vie qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle savait qu'un nouveau cap avait été franchi. Elle avait nettoyé l'appartement et était parti.

Le lendemain le meurtre était dans tous les journaux. La police n'avait aucun indice et Anya avait simplement hoché la tête en voyant Clarke. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle devait encore continuer en solo pendant cinq années, répondre aux différents contrats qui se présentaient, et se perfectionner. Si dans cinq ans elle était encore de ce monde, alors Anya la retrouverait et elle reviendrait aux États-Unis pour combattre Lexa.

Clarke avait été déçue de ne pas partir tout de suite pour les USA, mais aux fils des ans qui suivirent la décision d' Anya, sa justesse lui avait sauté aux yeux. Elle avait failli mourir une ou deux fois et avait appris de ses erreurs.

À cet instant, elle était en Australie, assise sur ce bord de fenêtre sous un rayon de lune, et observait le symbole sur le zippo de Lexa. Elle expira la fumée. Le même symbole était dessiné sur son poignet intérieur gauche. Un tatouage qu'elle s'était fait faire peu de temps après la mort de Finn. Le symbole du biohazard sur sa peau, lui permettait de se rappeler son but… Lexa.

Clarke sourit. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un tatouage pour se rappeler d'elle. Si elle était sincère cette fille l'obsédait, et ce depuis le premier soir. Elle s'était même demandée si ne souffrait pas légèrement du syndrome de Stockholm… Mais elle ne pensait pas, depuis la révélation d' Anya sur le fait qu'elle plaisait à Lexa, son animosité envers elle avait diminuée, de plus toute l'assurance qu'elle avait acquise ces dernières années lui avait révélé ce qu'elle se cachait depuis longtemps. Cette fille lui plaisait aussi, elle la désirait, elle la cherchait même – elle tourna la tête vers la femme qui dormait dans le lit, une femme qu'elle avait rencontré dans un bar deux heures avant – elle la cherchait même dans les femmes avec qui elle passait du bon temps, des brunes aux yeux verts, qui lui ressemblaient. Lexa était au fond aussi totalement son genre de fille.

Et le désir prenait parfois le pas sur la haine qu'elle ressentait pour elle…

Clarke imagina une nouvelle fois ce que pourrait être une nuit avec elle, puis secoua la tête. Elle n'oubliait pas que son but ultime était de la tuer. Elle finit sa cigarette, se leva et rejoignit la femme dans le lit. Elle la réveilla en l'embrassant, lui démontrant par la même occasion que la sieste qu'elle lui avait accordé après leur petite partie de plaisir était terminée, et que maintenant commençait vraiment les choses sérieuses…

Clarke sourit intérieurement.

Anya l'avait contacté, à la fin de la semaine elles rentreraient enfin aux USA…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Indra assise dans le fauteuil en cuir sirotait son whisky en se remémorant la dispute, dix ans plus tôt.

.

 _Elle et Anya attendaient Lexa. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'appartement Anya l'apostropha._

– _Alors ?_

– _C'est fait._

– _Nia est morte ?_

– _Oui._

– _Et la fille ?_

– _Je l'ai laissée partir._

 _Anya fronça les sourcils._

– _T'as fait quoi ?!_

– _Je l'ai laissée partir, répéta Lexa en la regardant._

– _Pourquoi ?_

 _Lexa n'avait aucune envie de se justifier face à son mentor._

– _Elle_ _était simplement l'appât, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain._

 _Anya se leva, la conversation n'était pas terminée, elle attrapa le bras de son élève la forçant à la regarder._

– _Rappelle-moi une des règles fondamentale de notre métier, cracha-t-elle._

 _Lexa soupira._

– _Alors ?! Insista Anya._

– _Ne jamais laisser de témoins._

– _Exactement ! Tu vas donc retourner là-bas et finir ton travail !_

– _Non !_

– _Tu ne discutes pas et tu m'écoutes !_

– _Sinon quoi ? Demanda Lexa une lueur de défi dans le regard._

 _Anya leva la main pour la frapper. La voix d'Indra s'interposa._

– _Assez !_

 _Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers elle. Indra se remit à parler._

– _Lexa, Anya a raison c'était une erreur. Laisser cette fille en vie représente un danger._

– _Elle ne dira rien._

– _Qu'en sais-tu ?_

– …

 _Indra soupira._

– _Anya, dit-elle. Lexa n'est plus ton élève, elle vole de ses propres ailes depuis quelques mois, tu dois la laisser partir._

– _Elle fait encore des erreurs ! Elle n'est pas prête. Costia était..._

 _Lexa se mit à crier._

– _Costia est morte ! Clarke est vivante et n'avait pas à de mourir ce soir. Nous avons truqué des photographies pour que Nia morde à l'hameçon, mais c'était une tactique vile et basse !_

 _Les traits d'Anya se déformèrent sous la colère._

– _Vile ? Basse ? Tu crois vraiment que dans la vie tout est beau et rose ? Tu n'es qu'une gamine, dit-elle avec dédain. Je n'aurais pas dû te sauver ce jour-là, tu méritais le même sort que tes parents…_

 _Lexa choquée par les propos de son mentor, inspira pour se calmer et la regarda._

– _Va-t-en, je ne veux plus te voir, tu n'es plus mon instructeur._

 _Anya eut un rire désagréable._

– _Tu n'as jamais été une élève digne de ce nom… et je te le prouverai, lâcha-t-elle avant de partir._

 _Lexa se tourna vers Indra, attendant, se préparant à une nouvelle dispute. Indra l'étudia un instant, et se contenta de demander._

– _Tu as faim ?_

– _Oui, murmura Lexa._

– _Va te débarbouiller, je nous prépare quelque chose._

 _Le sujet Clarke n'avait plus jamais été abordé et Anya avait disparu._

.

Indra soupira. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait échoué avec Anya. Elle avait toujours senti que cette jeune femme était instable, mais son potentiel était tel, qu'il finissait par cacher sa folie. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait confiance, même quand elle était son élève. C'était la raison pour laquelle Anya ignorait l'existence de Lincoln. Indra se demanda si Anya n'avait pas toujours eu un petit faible pour Lexa et si ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle l'avait ramené ce jour-là…

Indra se leva et se resservit un verre de whisky, elle en servit un deuxième et partit se rassoir.

– Je sais que tu es là…

– Bonsoir « Maître », dit Anya en se rapprochant du fauteuil.

– Assieds-toi, ordonna Indra en buvant une gorgée.

Anya s'assit face à elle, s'empara du deuxième verre, et but aussi une gorgée en observant son ancien mentor.

– Tu as pris un coup de vieux, lui dit-elle.

Indra sourit devant cette petite pique.

– Toi en revanche, tu es resplendissante.

– Merci.

– Félicitations pour Clarke, elle est douée…

Anya haussa les épaules et but une nouvelle gorgée.

– Toi aussi tu as fait des erreurs…

– Lexa était mon élève pas la tienne, je lui avais bien appris les choses, l'égarement ne faisait pas partie du lot.

– Et pourtant Lexa, elle-même a été ton défaut…

Anya plissa les yeux.

– Le sait-elle ?

– Que ses parents étaient ton premier contrat ? Que tu as été incapable de la tuer, et t'es faite passer pour son sauveur à la place ? Non. Bien que, je me demande comment elle ne l'a pas deviné au cours des années qui ont suivi… Peut-être ne voulait-elle simplement pas accepter la vérité, que tu étais le bourreau de sa famille…

– …

– Je suppose que tu es venue me dire « Adieu ».

– L'élève doit toujours dépasser le maître, précisa Anya avec un petit sourire.

Elle finit son verre et se leva.

– Pas dans ton cas, répondit calmement Indra.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Tu es morte il y a cinq minutes.

– …

– Lorsque tu as bu la première gorgée de ce whisky.

Indra observa le nectar à travers son verre à la lumière de la lampe.

– Gâcher un whisky pareil, quel dommage…

– Du poison !

Indra leva les yeux vers son ancienne élève.

– « L'arme des traîtres », récita-t-elle. Tu n'étais digne de rien d'autre…

Elle étudia Anya dont la respiration s'accélérait, observant d'un oeil vide le sang se mit à couler de sa bouche.

– Pour Costia, dit-elle simplement pendant qu' Anya s'effondrait morte.

Indra sortit de sa poche une petite fiole et la but, l'antidote devait être pris deux fois. Une fois avant de boire le poison et une fois après l'avoir bu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Clarke se réveilla avec un mal de crâne épouvantable. Elle était attachée et bâillonnée.

 _« Putain ! C'est la deuxième fois ! »_ Râla-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle se leva péniblement, ses mains derrière le dos étaient ficelées de telle manière qu'il lui était impossible de se contorsionner pour les faire passer devant elle.

Elle soupira et observa l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Une petite pièce sans fenêtre, avec une porte fermée en métal.

 _«Je dois être encore dans un putain d'entrepôt ! »_

Soit cette Lexa était sentimentale, soit elle se foutait carrément d'elle. La porte s'ouvrit sur celle qu'elle attendait. Pas de peinture de guerre aujourd'hui. Mais toujours autant d'allure. D'une beauté à coupé le souffle. Le noir lui allait si bien.

 _« Merde ! »,_ pensa Clarke, _« Reprends–toi ! »_

– Bonjour, Clarke.

Lexa vint se placer face à elle. Elle fut légèrement peinée de voir de la colère envers elle, dans les yeux bleus de cette femme qui lui plaisait tant.

Elle se détourna et commença à faire le tour de la pièce à pas lents. Clarke écouta la voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis dix ans.

– Je dois dire que lorsque je t'ai laissé ce soir-là, je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour… commença-t-elle. Je me disais que tu fuirais… Je ne sais pas, deviendrais serveuse dans un café du Connecticut…

Clarke sourit intérieurement, Lexa n'était pas tombée loin, ce n'était pas un café mais un bar.

– Et puis il y a quelques mois, tu es revenue, plus forte, une vraie professionnelle, très douée, qui m'a franchement cassé les pieds… Commander of Death.

Lexa vint se replacer devant elle. Tout en lui enlevant le foulard de la bouche, elle déclara :

– Je suis désolée, ce devait être comme ça. Je devais m'assurer que Nia vienne ce soir-là…

Clarke lui cracha à la figure.

– Salope ! Tu voulais The Commander of Death ? Tu l'as !

Lexa s'essuya le visage et fit tomber Clarke par terre. En sortant de la pièce les menaces de la jeune femme parvinrent à ses oreilles.

– Je te tuerai ! Tu voulais The Commander of Death ? Tu l'as ! Raahh !

Lexa ferma doucement la porte et se dirigea vers une autre pièce où l'attendait Indra.

– Anya est morte, annonça-t-elle.

Lexa la regarda étonnée.

– Du poison, précisa-t-elle.

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

– Je n'avais pas le choix, je n'aurais jamais gagné contre elle tu le sais, se justifia Indra.

Lexa hocha la tête et écouta les cris de Clarke qui leur parvenaient de l'autre pièce.

– Tu peux la surveiller ? Demanda-t-elle à Indra. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

– Bien sûr.

Lexa se mit en route et fut arrêtée par la voix de son amie.

– Elle est douée… Peu-être devrions nous envisager de lui proposer une alliance…

Lexa se retourna.

– Tu peux toujours essayer, dit-elle avant de repartir.

.

Clarke assise contre un mur de la pièce réfléchissait. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et observa Indra entrer.

– Bonjour, Clarke.

– Indra… Anya m'a parlé de toi…

– Aya est morte.

– …

– Tu n'as plus rien à craindre d'elle.

– …

Indra s'approcha et étudia la jeune femme sous ses yeux. Pour être honnête, elle n'aurait jamais parié sur elle, et pourtant elle faisait face à une légende en Europe. The Commander of Death était l'équivalent du Commander, mais sur le vieux continent.

– Anya avait ses défauts, mais elle t'a bien formée.

– …

Indra sourit. Clarke avait dû en voir de toutes les couleurs avec elle.

– Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins.

Elle inspira.

– Que dirais-tu de travailler pour moi aux côtés de Lexa.

Clarke leva les yeux vers elle. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf ça.

– Pourquoi ?

Indra sourit.

– Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis…

Clarke sourit. Indra reprit.

– Tu as été un pion dans cette histoire et ce depuis dix ans. Je te propose de reprendre ta liberté si on peut dire. Je plaisantais, je ne te considère pas comme une ennemie. Je pense au contraire que tu pourrais être une alliée incroyable.

– …

Indra soupira. Elle attrapa le poignard de Lexa qu'avait gardé Clarke pendant dix ans.

– Mais tu as un compte à régler avec Lexa, dit-elle avant de jeter le couteau par terre. Fais-le, essais d'accomplir ce pour quoi tu es là. Après tu me donneras ta réponse.

Elle quitta la pièce sans rien dire de plus.

Quelques heures plus tard Lexa revint avec un sac.

– Elle veut te voir. Elle n'est plus attachée la prévint Indra.

Lexa entra dans la pièce. Clarke lui tournait le dos.

– Tu voulais me voir ?

– …

– Clarke… commença Lexa en s'approchant.

Clarke se retourna, lui attrapa la nuque et lui mit le couteau sous la gorge. Lexa ne bougea pas. Clarke observa ses yeux verts, hésita un instant et réaffirma sa prise sur sa nuque, appuyant le couteau plus fermement contre sa gorge.

Lexa ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elles se regardèrent en silence. Clarke sentit les larmes monter.

– Je suis désolée, murmura Lexa.

Clarke la lâcha et se retourna. Elle laissa tomber le couteau par terre en secouant la tête.

Lexa déglutit en fixant le dos de la femme qui venait de la menacer.

– Je n'ai jamais voulu t'embarquer là-dedans.

Clarke inspira pour empêcher les larmes de sortir.

– Tu es libre de partir, précisa Lexa avant de poser le sac par terre.

Lorsque Clarke se retourna la pièce était vide. Elle s'approcha du sac, l'ouvrit, eut un petit mouvement de recul, et sourit face à la tête coupée de Roan.

.

 _Deux mois plus tard..._

Lexa observait le cadavre à ses pieds. Son contrat… Elle n'avait eu aucun problème à le remplir. Elle était sans nouvelles de Clarke depuis deux mois. Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme blond à ses pieds. Un certain Emerson. Lexa se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour énerver des gens au point qu'ils fassent appel à elle, puis regarda un instant l'appartement avant de sortir.

En bas de l'immeuble un coursier lui demanda si elle était Lexa. Elle répondit par l'affirmative. Il lui donna un petit paquet et s'en alla. Elle scruta la rue où elle se trouvait, sentant qu'elle était observée.

Clarke dans une boutique, légèrement cachée, regardait Lexa en train d'ouvrir le paquet qui sourit. Clarke fit de même heureuse qu'elle apprécie.

Lexa porta une cigarette à sa bouche et l'alluma avec son zippo qu'elle venait de récupérer, il lui avait manqué. Elle comprit qu'elle reverrait Clarke tôt ou tard, que cette fois ci les choses seraient différentes, que The Commander et The Commander of Death deviendraient amies, peut-être plus...

Elle expira la fumée et s'engagea dans la rue pleine de monde.

Fin.

.

.

N/A Merci à tous ceux qui ont accompagné cette histoire de près ou de loin, en laissant des reviews ou non.

Je posterai le début d'une nouvelle histoire la semaine prochaine. Toujours un UA mais plus léger...


End file.
